Corps & âme
by Eikaow
Summary: Il est son sauveur, celui qui lui à offert une seconde vie. Désormais vampire, elle ne veut qu'une chose: Appartenir corps et âme à celui qui hante ses pensées...
1. Prologue

Yopla all,

Bon et bien voila une autre petite fic' basée sur manga me plaisant énormément , j'ai nommé Hellsing. ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et je dois avouer en être plutôt fière, enfin j'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé la modeler. J'ai repris quelques moments clés du premier tome et de l'anime à savoir les événements de Cheddar et de Birmingham. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est totale imagination. Le prologue retracera les événements de Cheddar et par la même occasion la rencontre de la jeune Victoria Célas et du Nosferatu Alucard.

Ah les consignes d'usage: **Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ce sont la priorité de Kohta Hirano** et je ne touche pas un minuscule écu pour cet écrit. ( Life is cruelle T_T ). Pour ce qui est du **rating**, il s'agit du** M.**

Voila, j'espère que vous prendre plaisir à lire cette fic', a bientôt pour une petite review peu-être. :p

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il faisait désormais nuit sur le petit village de Cheddar, une petite bourgade située au Nord de l'Angleterre. Rien ne laissait présager que le calme ambiant allait bientôt être rompu et pas par n'importe qui. Ce village avait semblerait-il besoin d'un petit nettoyage maison.

Un bruit de succion déchira la nuit tandis que la goule affamée finissait de vider sa proie.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ????!! Repli, REPLI ! AAAAH. »

Un lambeau de chair du cou d'un jeune policier vola contre les arbres.

« C'est un cauchemar ! NOOON !! Nous n'arriverons pas à les repousser plus longtemps ! J'ai plus d'balles merde ! JACK ! » Hurla une jeune fille blonde., le visage déformé par une peur démente.

…

« Qui êtes-vous ? La fondation Hellsing ?! » Aboya l'inspecteur.

- Abandonnez vos postes. Nous nous occupons du reste. Fit une femme grande à l'allure revêche, lunettes et longs cheveux blonds. Elle mâchouillait un cigarillos du coin de sa lèvre.

« Mais comment ?? Nous... »

- Nous sommes les membres de l'ordre royal des chevaliers protestants au service de sa majesté répondant au nom d'organisation Hellsing. Je suis Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing et j'en suis à sa tête.

- Quelle est cette fantaisie ?? Je ne compren...

« Taisez-vous imbécile ! Nous sommes l'organisation secrète spéciale chargée d'anéantir ces monstres antéchrists. »

- Mais ? Nous nous en chargeons déjà ! Nous n'avons pas bes...

« Ha ha vos hommes sont déjà tous morts mon vieux. Ce sont devenus des goules cannibales. »

- Comment ?!

« Auriez-vous oublier que votre protocole prévoit de faire appel à nous en cas de gravités de ce genre ? »

- Nous … Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que...

« Ça suffit. J'ai déjà déployé l'assistance Hé hé. »

- Que ? Où sont vos hommes ?

« J'ai envoyé mon meilleur agent sur les lieux. Il ne devrait pas tarder à régler cette connerie. »

- Un seul homme ? Vous... vous vous payez ma tête ?!!

« C'est plus que suffisant. Hé hé. Admirez la puissance de la fondation Hellsing ! » Sourit malicieusement la blonde.

…

« ANDY ! Tu n'me reconnais pas bon sang ?! Arrêtes ça je t'en prie ! C'est moi la mauviette ! »

_« Il faut que j'me barre d'ici ! »_

La jeune fille se mit à courir de toutes ses forces dans cette forêt lugubre. Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, la peur déchirait sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient en larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Ses jambes devenaient affreusement lourdes, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Soudain, une ombre arrêta l'élan de la jeune fille. Elle était poursuivie ! Quelqu'un se jouait d'elle et attendait dans l'ombre pour s'emparer d'elle. Elle sortit son arme inutilement, celle-ci étant dépourvue de munitions, mais comme pour se rassurer la pointa en direction des fourrés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Sor... Sortez ! »

Un homme grand, à la peau blanche et habillé d'une longue veste noire s'avança doucement vers elle.

- Que vois-je ? Es-tu perdue jeune fille ? Tu as l'air apeurée...

« Mon... Mon Père ! Dieu soit loué c'est vous ! Je... Je pensais que c'était une de ces créatures qui me poursuivait et... »

- Tu parles de ces goules ? Soupira t-il.

« Je.. Oui … Que se passe t-il ? D'où viennent ces monstres ? »

L'homme se déplaça à une telle vitesse pour arriver dans le dos de la jeune policière.

« Que … Que faites-vous mon Père ? Aah... »

L'homme s'empara du cou de la jeune fille et massa délicatement les veines saillantes.

« Hmm, tu sens bon jeune fille. Une odeur particulière, sucrée... C'est enivrant. Puis-je ? » fit-il en lui léchant la peau.

La jeune fille était totalement prisonnière, tenue solidement contre le torse du prêtre. Elle comprit alors que sa dernière heure était arrivée; cet homme au manières si douces était comme eux ni plus ni moins...

« Vous … Vous êtes avec eux... Souffla t-elle. Vous allez me tuer et sucer mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte... »

- Hmm ce n'est pas exactement ce qui va se passer ( il renifla le cou de la jeune fille ). Ce serait du gâchis de transformer une jeune fille si fraîche et pleine de vie comme toi en zombie... Je vais te guider vers le chemin du plaisir ma jeune amie... Un plaisir éternel... Tu seras mienne à tout jamais hm.

Le prêtre baissa ses canines saillantes vers le cou de la jeune fille quand une voix grave se fit entendre.

« J'en ai ma claque des ordures dans ton genre, cureton à deux balles ! »

La jeune blonde releva immédiatement les yeux. Un homme de grande taille, tout de rouge vêtu était adossé contre un arbre.

- Puis-je savoir qui tu es ?! Demanda le prêtre.

« Tu m'donnes envie de gerber espèce de déchet. Mon nom est Alucard et je suis au service de la fondation Hellsing, retiens-bien ça pauvre rebut du monde des Enfers. »

- Oh oh oh tu as un vocabulaire fort peu convenant hin hin ! Tu permets que je m'occupe de cette jeune humaine avant de t'envoyer rejoindre ta tombe ?

_« Femme, peux-tu m'entendre ? »_

_- heuu... Je.. Oui … C'est de la télépathie ?_

_« Ne bouge pas. Ecoutes, il va falloir que je te transperce le poumon gauche pour détruire cette pourriture. »_

_- Co... Comment ? Mais je vais... ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

_« Tu ne mourras pas, fais moi confiance. Es-tu vierge ? »_

_- Je... heu... _

_« Dépêches-toi miss force de l'ordre ! »_

_- ... Oui … Je le suis._

_« Parfait, me laisseras-tu tirer ? »_

_- ... Oui... Je vous fait confiance._

_« Bonne réponse. »_

Le Rouge étira un sourire victorieux et sortit un pistolet qui faisait facilement trois fois sa main, long, mince et orné d'inscriptions aux caractères anciens.

Le prêtre blafard claqua rapidement des doigts, faisant apparaître nombre incalculable de goules.

« TUEZ LEEE ! » Cria t-il

- Ha ha, on envoie ses larbins curé ? Railla Alucard.

Les ex-soldats devenus zombies firent tous feu, criblant de balles le Nosfératu. Ce qu'il restait de son corps s'étala sur le sol en un bruissement sourd et répugnant. La jeune fille se retint de vomir sur place.

« Aaah Mon Dieu ! » cria t-elle

- C'est tout ce que pouvait faire ce minable ? Ha ha ha ! Très bien reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêté ma jeune et douce amie...

« NOOON, lâchez-moi ! »

Le prêtre écarquilla soudain les yeux et relâcha quelque peu son étreinte; la jeune fille regarda par terre sans ciller, un frisson lui déchirait l'échine.

« Non mais tu croyais quoi petit curé ? Fit une voix raillarde. Je vais d'abord liquider tes chers sbires, ils me font chier hin hin.

Tandis que le sang alentour du Rouge se rassemblait en un seul point, celui-ci ricanait ouvertement. Un rire aiguë, malsain qui transcendait l'atmosphère déjà si invivable. Les zombies tombaient tous un à un ! La jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa poitrine lui brûlait atrocement.

- Tu es... Tu es … un monstre ! Vociféra l'ecclésiastique, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh, pas plus que toi immondice ! Mon arme crache des balles de 13 mm qui sont coulées dans un alliage à base d'argent provenant de la sainte croix de l'église de Lanchester hé hé. Assez jacassé, ta vue me répugne beaucoup trop à présent. Adieu. »

Tout se passa rapidement, la balle argentée vint frapper la jeune fille en pleine poitrine, réduisant son kidnappeur en poussière qui se répandit sur le sol. Elle s'effondra, gémissant dans une mare de sang.

Alucard rangea son arme dans son manteau et la mine basse se dirigea vers l'humaine, celle-ci n'allant pas tarder à trépasser.

Il l'a pris doucement dans ses bras et se pencha vers elle.

« Fermes tes beaux yeux miss force de l'ordre, ça n'en sera que meilleur. »

Sans un mot et respirant avec difficulté, elle s'exécuta. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il était lourd et douloureux. Elle cherchait de l'air mais n'en trouvait pas, bientôt l'oxygène présent dans son poumon valide s'envola... Elle se sentit partir pour l'autre monde.

Le Nosfératu posa doucement ses lèvres contre son cou et ses canines proéminentes s'enfoncèrent dans la jugulaire de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus.

…

Alucard marchait maintenant en direction du bruit et de l'agitation qui venait du village portant la jeune fille enveloppée dans un drap.

Sa maîtresse s'avança vers lui, le regard d'une extrême froideur.

« Mission accomplie. Le vampire cible a été définitivement neutralisé. » dit-il nonchalamment.

- Tu as pris beaucoup trop de temps pour une mission de cette envergure. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette pauvre chose ? Fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« J'aimerai que vous intégriez cette petite à la fondation. »

- Tu donnes les ordres maintenant ?

« Elle à fait son choix toute seule comme une grande. »

- … Fais comme bon te semblera. Souffla t-elle lassée. Nous rentrons immédiatement.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Attirance & Envie

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Victoria Celas était devenue un membre à part entière de la fondation Hellsing. Sa nouvelle vie lui était tantôt plaisante tantôt difficile: elle avait un job à temps plein, elle était nourrie, logée et blanchie par la fondation et plus important elle était devenue immortelle et devait à présent se nourrir de sang humain...

Soupirant sur sa chaise, elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre était une sorte de cave obscure, aux pierres apparentes. En guise de lit, elle avait désormais un cercueil totalement hermétiques aux bruits, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être pratique et confortable. De plus sa nouvelle condition lui ordonnait désormais de boire du sang. Cette pensée la fit déglutir; elle avait encore beaucoup de mal avec cette nouvelle « aptitude » ou plutôt ce nouveau besoin. Elle regarda la poche de sang frais qui reposait dans le récipient à glaçons et soupira de plus belle: C'était encore trop tôt, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Pour elle, il y avait encore des soupçons d'humanité qui imbibaient son être. Autant dire qu'elle se fourvoyait purement et simplement, il lui fallait l'accepter, elle était désormais un être de la nuit et ce tout comme _lui..._ Elle lui devait la vie. Il aurait très bien put la laisser mourir et passer son chemin mais il avait choisi de lui offrir une seconde existence... Alucard le Nosferatu au service de la fondation avait probablement vu en elle un potentiel en somme toute acceptable. C'était désormais son maître et elle ne cessait de penser à lui depuis les événements de Cheddar.

Elle ne l'avait pratiquement plus revu et il lui manquait... Il lui parlait parfois en songe, notamment pour l'inciter à manger lui expliquant que la deuxième vie qu'il lui aurait fourni ne servirait strictement à rien si cette dernière ne se décidait pas à se sustenter rapidement, auquel cas elle mourait. Sa voix emplissait ses pensées, elle en connaissait le ton par cœur, cette sonorité si exquise à ses oreilles de vampire. Manger, manger ! Elle le savait, en était parfaitement consciente mais s'obstinait à croire qu'après tout ce changement n'était pas radical, elle avait encore le temps de s'y habituer pleinement... Elle avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre et il fallait qu'_il _luienseigne mais rien à faire, il n'était pas là. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Probablement dans la crypte tout comme elle mais ces voies labyrinthiques étaient contraignantes. Combien de personnes se sont aventurées dans ces couloirs sombres ne sont jamais revenus ? Certes, elle avait désormais une vision nocturne parfaite, un sens de l'orientation excellent ainsi que des aptitudes aiguisées au possible mais pourrait-elle sentir son maître dans ce dédale ? Elle doutait encore beaucoup d'elle et ne savait à l'évidence pas jauger de son potentiel. Elle baissa la tête, elle aurait tant aimé voir son visage... Juste pourvoir le regarder ne serais-ce qu'une fois. Elle n'avait que trop peu pu admirer le faciès de celui qui l'avait sauvé elle, Victoria Celas, ex-flic et à présent membre des forces spéciales au service de la royauté.

Son téléphone vibra et l'a sorti soudainement de ses pensées.

« Seras, réunion immédiatement. » affichait le Gsm.

D'un bond, elle se leva et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la poche de sang quitta rapidement la pièce une main sur ses lèvres. Rien que de penser faire _ça _l'écœurait_._ Elle s'engagea dans un des ces innombrables couloirs qui constituaient la crypte du château des Hellsing. Ce corridor menant à la surface, elle le connaissait bien; du coin de l'œil elle scruta les ténèbres qui constituaient cet enchevêtrement de galeries, cette atmosphère lui faisait quelque peu peur... Autant ne pas s'attarder trop ici.

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte en bois qui s'offrait à elle et grimpa les marches l'a conduisant à la surface. Arrivée en haut de celles-ci, elle tourna rapidement à droite pour longer le couloir abritant la salle de réunion de son unité.

« Célas présente mon capitaine ! » fit-elle en saluant un homme assez âgé, à la moustache dense et au regard bienveillant.

-Ah Célas ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, veux-tu bien me suivre ? Répondit Fergusson.

« A vos ordres ! »

Elle emboita le pas du capitaine et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle d'armes. Ils entrèrent; Un homme ayant l'air encore plus âgé que son supérieur les attendaient. Il portait un monocle et ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan.

« Bonsoir Walter. »

-Ah Capitaine, mademoiselle Célas ! Approchez je vous prie. » Sourit le majordome.

« Oh la pêche a été bonne on dirait » fit le capitaine.

- Tout juste. J'ai du matériel de pointe pour vous mademoiselle » fit le domestique en souriant à la jeune fille.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce canon géant ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Je vous présente le Harkonnen. 6,40 m de long, 281 kg, calibre 30 mm, vitesse de 1067 m/s, 7 barils, balles en uranium appauvri et charges incendiaires. En somme une belle bête.

- Vous croyez que je peux soulever un tel mastodonte ?? Sérieusement ? Répliqua t-elle, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

- Assurément.

_« Oh, c'est un bien beau jouet que tu as là miss force de l'ordre.. Tu vas faire des envieux avec ça..._

_- Maî...Maître !_

_« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vaux à la prochaine mission hé hé. Prends en soin, bye bye miss flic. »_

Il venait encore de lui parler en songe. Sa voix si particulière à ses yeux résonnait encore dans son esprit comme un écho infini. Elle baissa la tête... _« Mon Maître.... Je voudrais tellement vous voir... »_

La petite réunion d'artillerie prit fin et ils sortirent tous les trois.

« Dame Intégra nous attend dans son bureau. » Ajouta le domestique.

- Très bien. Firent la jeune fille et son supérieur.

Ils montèrent les escaliers menant aux quartiers de la baronne. La jeune vampire ayant l'esprit encore embrumée par les paroles soudaine de son mentor. Il l'obnubilait tant. Quel était cette attirance imperturbable ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une telle émotion, c'était indescriptible. Quand allait-elle pouvoir le revoir en chair et en os ? Cette attente était interminable et insoutenable.

_« La baronne Intégra doit le voir en permanence … »_ Cette pensée la figea; pour la première fois de son existence en tant que vampire, elle ressentait de la jalousie pour sa patronne. Elle était, à ce moment précis littéralement rongée par le dépit. Elle voulait que le Nosfératu lui appartienne à elle et à elle seule. Que faisait-il donc avec cette humaine ? Ces pensées l'a stoppèrent. Elle se rebuta soudainement d'avoir put ne serais-ce que de songer à de telles choses... Décidément, l'attirance qu'elle ressentait envers son sauveur grandissait de jour en jour. Comment fallait-il aborder cela ?

« Mademoiselle Célas, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta le majordome.

- Ah heuu … Oui... Oui ! Excusez-moi, je réfléchissais... » fit-elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Walter frappa la lourde porte qui s'offrait à eux.

« Entrez. » fit-une voix froide.

- Madame la baronne. Saluèrent le capitaine et sa subordonnée.

« Fergusson, Célas. Toi aussi Alucard. »

A ce nom, la jeune fille tressaillit, ses prunelles se dilatèrent et elle tourna les yeux à une vitesse ahurissante. Celui hantait ses pensées était là, ou du moins, une partie de son corps était là. Son buste sortit du mur et un rictus démentiel animait son visage.

« C'est une magnifique nuit hé hé. »

Le regard du vampire se posa sur elle et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux, sa poitrine était en feu, ses joues se rosirent légèrement. _« Si après ça, je n'suis pas démasquée... Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs d'humaine... Rien que sa présence suffit à rendre l'atmosphère plus que palpable. »_

Le Nosferatu avait désormais détourné les yeux et regardait intensément la baronne; ce qui n'échappa pas à la non-humaine: Elle sentit la jalousie refaire surface au plus profond de son être...

« Bien. Reprit la femme blonde, un éternel cigarillos dans la bouche. On m'informe que deux maudits cloportes ont commis des crimes immondes dans la banlieue de Birmingham. Ils ont massacrés des familles entières et écrit des messages blasphématoires avec le sang de ces malheureux. Ces deux « Bonnie & Clyde » de pacotilles se dirigent à présent vers le Nord... Ils ne doivent pas vivre plus longtemps. »

- Je m'en charge chère maîtresse ? Sourit Alucard.

« Alucard, tu te lances directement sur leurs traces. Fergusson, vous et vos hommes allait l'assister en ligne de fond. Ces deux comiques doivent avoir engendrés des centaines d'immondes goules voir plus. Préparer-vous, nous partons dans une demi-heure grand maximum. Vous pouvez disposez. »

- A vos ordres !

- Allons titiller les sbires de l'Enfer. Ricana le Nosferatu.

…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Plaisir & Appartenance

La mission au Nord de l'Angleterre fut couronnée de succès. La jeune vampire avait même réussi à surpasser sa peur chronique de devoir tuer; ce fut la voix de son maître qui l'a poussa à appuyer sur la détente. Désormais, elle voulait devenir plus forte, prouver qu'il n'avait pas engendré une mauviette inutile. Elle voulait devenir quelqu'un à part entière à ses yeux. Cependant, quelque chose lui manquait, elle n'avait toujours pas mangé et se sentait plus faible que jamais mais plus important, sa prouesse sur le champ de bataille réveilla en elle l'envie, l'irrémédiable envie de se retrouver seule avec son maître qu'elle aimait tant. Il n'était plus question de luter d'avantage: elle l'aimait éperdument, les faits étaient là.

Elle déposa son canon dans la salle d'armes et entreprit de renter dans ces quartiers mais avant ça, elle devait le voir ! Elle en avait une folle envie. A ce stade ça lui était même à présent vital. Peut-importe ce qui lui pensera à ce moment, elle se devait de lui avouer son ressenti.

Elle prit la direction de la crypte et perdue dans ses pensées, bouscula le majordome.

« Ah je... excusez-moi ! »

- Ah mademoiselle Célas, ce n'est rien voyons. Sourit l'homme.

Ce sourire bienveillant lui rappelai celui de son capitaine. Il l'a conforta dans l'idée de demander clairement où vivait Alucard. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et le questionna.

« Je... Excusez ma curiosité monsieur Walter mais...Savez-vous si mon maître loge dans ce pavillon... Je... J'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui... »

- Hm, bien en effet Alucard réside dans ce château. Dans la crypte plus précisément mais hélas ce n'est pas facile de s'y orienter.

« Oui... Auriez-vous éventuellement un plan à me fournir je ne sais pas... ? »

L'homme souriait.

-A dire vrai, je me demandai quand alliez-vous vous lancer mademoiselle.

« Comment ça ? »

- A propos des sentiments qui vous anime bien sûr.

« Je .. Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je... ( Le majordome lui souriait comme pour dire « pas la peine d'en rajouter » ) D'accord... Ça se voit donc autant que ça... »

- Vous n'avez pas à rougir, c'est quelque chose de naturel et je ne peux que vous incitez à continuer sur votre lancée. Vous savez je connais Alucard depuis maintenant fort longtemps, il est vrai qu'il avait du succès au sein de la gente féminine et encore aujourd'hui ( il lui fit un clin d'œil ) et bien ce n'est pas son genre d'envoyer promener une jolie jeune femme, vous pouvez-me croire.

Victoria rougit.

« C'est... C'est très gentil à vous... Seulement c'est mon maître... Et je suis à ses ordres... »

- Ne pensez-vous pas que le fait qu'il vous ai offert cette nouvelle vie prouve qu'il à déceler en vous ce quelque chose qui à fait qu'il n'a pas hésité ce soir là ? Cessez- de vous poser tant de questions mademoiselle Célas. Je vous encourage, tenez voilà un plan très sommaire de la crypte, je pense qu'avec ce fin sens de l'orientation, vous parviendrez à trouver les quartiers d'Alucard.

« … Vraiment, merci beaucoup Walter. Vous êtes un homme de bien. »

- Allons allons vous allez me faire rougir. Allez-y maintenant jeune demoiselle ! Fit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Elle le salua et s'éloigna en direction de la crypte. Ce soir coûte que coûte elle aurait une discussion avec son mentor.

Se munissant du plan, elle le regarda quelques instants et se mit en marche.

Une demi-heure s'était passé selon elle avant qu'elle n'arrive devant une entrée éclairées par des torches. Redoublant de courage, elle s'y engouffra.

Le vampire vêtu de rouge était là, installé dans un fauteuil, le visage incliné dans la paume de sa main. Un verre emplit d'un liquide rouge était disposé sur une petite table à côté. A droite était disposé un grand sarcophage aux couloirs sombres. Il regardait l'entrée de ses yeux rougeoyants , le regard totalement impassible. La jeune vampire se sentait défaillir. Qu'il était beau dans cette position totalement négligée, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombant en bataille de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Alucard … Maître... Je... »

A l'évidence les mots étaient trop durs à prononcer, aussi elle se jeta soudainement sur le Nosferatu. S'installant sur ses genoux, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa, un baiser chaste pour jauger de la réceptivité de son vis-à-vis. Quand enfin elle détacha ses lèvres, son corps se fit plus lourd et elle laissa sa tête tombait dans le cou du vampire. Lui ne bougeait toujours pas, ayant fermé les yeux. Puis après quelques minutes de silence, il parla:

« Tu sais ce que tu fais miss force de l'ordre ? » Demanda t-il nonchalamment.

- … Je ne contrôle plus rien quand vous êtes dans les parages. Souffla t-elle.

Sans attendre d'avantage, elle porta de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes et cette fois-ci força le passage avec sa langue, titillant ses canines puis rencontrant doucement sa langue qu'elle entreprit de caresser avec la sienne. Le mouvement fut unilatéral, Alucard ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle cassa le baiser, la mine basse.

« Maître, je vous en prie... Juste pour cette nuit... Je … je n'en peut plus. Je vous aime ! VOUS AIME vous entendez !!! cria t-elle, de tout son être.

Sans attendre une éventuelle réponse, elle commença à dénouer le nœud rouge qui ornait le coup du vampire et déboutonnait sa chemise. Quand se fut fait, elle entama une longue série de baisers et de caresse buccale dans son cou ayant envie à ce moment de croquer dedans ouvertement, de plonger ses canines acérées dans la peau de celui qu'elle aimait pour au final se libérer de sa condition de sous-fifre. Elle n'en fit absolument rien, c'était le plaisir charnel qui primait pour cette nuit. Elle le voulait contre elle, en elle...

Elle ouvrit complétement le gilet du vampire et souffla d'admiration. Son torse musclé, magnifique s'offrait à elle, faisant danser son esprit. Elle porta ses mains contre le corps froid et caressa chaque surface de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Ce torse si parfait l'émoustillait énormément. Il fallait qu'elle voit ! Qu'elle voit l'intimité de son amant. Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et mélangea sa langue à celle du vampire qui répondit en ajoutant rapidement la sienne au mouvement. Victoria était complétement excitée: Il répondait au baiser ! Elle redoubla d'ardeur et le baiser fut des plus osé. Enfin elle se détacha, un mince filet de bave coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Alucard l'a regardait désormais intensément. Elle sentit son cœur faire un tour sur lui même.. Ses yeux étaient si magnifiques.

Elle descendit de son partenaire et se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle porta ses mains vers son intimité et déboutonna le pantalon pour admirer son membre imposant et quelque peu durcit. Elle sourit et le prit en main puis commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de toute sa vie, c'était une première; cependant elle mit l'ardeur nécessaire pour satisfaire son partenaire, rien ne lui importait plus au moment présent. Titillant la verge de son pouce, elle le porta à ses lèvres et le lécha, jouant de sa langue sur la verge chaude de son amant qui durcit d'avantage. Lui commençait à s'agiter doucement, ce qui fit doubler d'ardeur la jeune vampire, elle engloutit totalement le membre et bougea sa tête de haut en bas, doucement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement. Elle aimait ce goût si aphrodisiaque, elle en était totalement enivrée... Son partenaire gémissait maintenant.

« Hmm... Aaah je vais venir... Retires-toi miss Aaaah ! »

la fille fit non de la tête et continuait de plus belle. Alucard se cambra violemment et dans un cri de libération se déversa totalement dans la bouche de la jeune blonde. Elle releva la tête, les joues rosies en se léchant les lèvres.

« Bon sang Victoria, t'es excellente... »

Cet élan de familiarité fit frémir la jeune fille. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa à nouveau comme pour sceller ce plaisir donné.

Il était temps désormais de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle déboutonna sa propre chemise et fit glisser sa jupe par terre, se retrouvant totalement nue devant son amant. Cette pensée l'a fit rougir.

« Hm, d'accord miss; on va s'adonner pleinement au plaisir cette nuit. Je vais me donner entièrement à toi et inversement. »

- Alucard... Hm, je suis complétement à toi...

Elle enleva les gants du vampire pour pouvoir sentir ses mains contre elle puis

se positionna sur le sexe en érection de son amant et s'abaissa doucement pour s'empaler sur celui-ci. Son hymen éclata, déversant un peu de sang et elle entreprit immédiatement des mouvements de va-et-vient.

« On dirait que tu n'es plus vierge finalement. » Ironisa t-il.

La douleur fit rapidement place au plaisir intense. Le vampire passa une main sur ses hanches et pétrissait ses seins fermes de l'autre. Son regard était démentiel, il ressentait tellement de plaisir, c'en était totalement enivrant. La jeune vampire se démenait rapidement, de plus en plus fort; il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans retenue, mélangeant leurs langues de plus belle.

Elle haletait, gémissait.

« Aaaah Han Alucard, je vais bientôt … hhm ! »

- Hmmm moi aussi miss.

En un dernier coup de bassin, elle explosa de plaisir, criant le nom de son amant en un dernier souffle, il explosa peu de temps après elle en un gémissement rauque. Elle se laissa tomber contre son torse, se blottissant dans son cou..

« Je t'aime Alucard. Je t'aime... » Souffla t-elle.

- Je sais. Répondit-il en lui caressant le visage. Écoutes, j'aimerai que tu boives mon sang maintenant.

« Quoi ? Mais … ? »

- Libères-toi de cette condition; j'ai envie d'en faire plus avec toi miss. Dit-il avec un sourire démentiel.

Il porta ses lèvres a son poignet et trancha sa peau, le sang ruisselait. Les prunelles de la jeune fille se dilatèrent.

- Bois. Répéta t-il.

Elle porta ses lèvres sur le poignet mais se ravisa au dernier moment, la mine triste.

- ... je vois. Peut-être que comme ça, ça ira mieux.

Il suça son propre sang et porta ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis se laissa aller et se délecta du sang de son amant. Enfin lâcha ses lèvres et consentit enfin à prendre le poignet ruisselant.

- Hm, doucement … Comme ça...

Elle relâcha son étreinte, du sang sur le coin des lèvres que son amant s'empressa de lécher en un sourire.

- Bien désormais tu es libre. Je ne suis plus ton maître, tu es un vampire un part entière.

Elle reprit doucement la parole.

« Je ne serai plus jamais libre de toi. Je t'appartiens et ce pour toujours... »

Le Nosferatu sourit et la porta dans le large cercueil.

- On va remettre ça dans les règles de l'art si tu veux bien ma bien aimée ?

Pour toute réponses, elle attira son amant contre elle et referma le sarcophage...

[FIN]


End file.
